Jump
by american-born-confused-desi
Summary: Based on Jump by Simple Plan. Hints of HgDm. PostHogwarts


**Don't own the song, Simple Plan does, don't own Draco, Hermione, Narcissa, or anything else, you recognize from the Harry Potter books. I only own Remi and Kylie. **

**A.N. Newayz i just found out that you can't put song lyrics in any kind of story. So i put the lyrics in my profile. You can read them there.**

* * *

Draco ran both hands through his ungelled platinum blond hair, almost ready to pull it out with worry. He began drumming on the table with exaggerated impatience. He was almost ready to scream with worry when a young man came up to him, his hazel eyes filled with concern. 

"Is she okay?" Draco demanded sharply.

The man avoided his question completely, "What is your blood type, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"O negative, the same as Narcissa's," Draco informed him, "Why?"

"We need blood for a blood transfusion," he stated gravely. Draco nodded, pulling up the sleeve of his ink black robe so it exposed his wrist. The man lead him into a small room, and pulled out a wide tube with a thin, almost invisible needle attached to it, from one of the drawers. Draco barely felt the needle slip into a vein, as the pain was almost nothing compared to Lucius's bruising beatings. Draco relaxed as the healer drew cup after cup of blood.

"I think that's enough," the healer noted, pulling out the needle and healing the miniscule hole it left with a tap of his wand. Then Draco did something that broke every rule of Malfoy tradition.

"Uh. . . .thanks. . . ." Draco began, unsure of how to continue.

"Remi," The man filled in, "Remi Shadowbrooke."

"Uh, thanks Remi," Draco repeated, thanking someone for the first time that he remembered.

'It's no big deal," Remi smiled, modestly running a hand through is chestnut brown hair, "It's my job." Remi exited the room, heading back to where Narcissa was. Draco sat back down and began drumming on the table once more, this time more out of habit than impatience. His fingers were completely sore by the time Remi reentered the room.

"Is she alright?" Draco questioned, his voice mirroring the worry inside.

"We . . . . did all we could . . ." Remi began sadly.

"Then do some more!" Draco demanded, shaking Remi back and forth.

"You can't do any more to help a dead person, Mr. Malfoy," Remi stated, the words cutting through Draco like a blade. Draco tuned around sharply, and headed up the stairs, leaving Remi there, puzzled.

"She was the one who was always there for me, to do her best to comfort me and heal my wounds, even though she wasn't a healer."" Then when Lucius died, and both of us were alone, happy, but alone until now." The Lord had decided that he wanted Narcissa, and the Lord always got what he wanted. I should have known he would try to take her. I knew she could never beat the lording a duel. She was a powerful witch, but not that powerful. But I never considered him as a threat. I just left my mother at home and went to the Ministry."

" Now she's gone and I'm alone." Draco thought." But not for much longer." He thought, stepping over the edge of the flat roof. He braced himself for the fall that never came.

* * *

Hermione carefully examined Mrs.Malfoy, calculating if she had enough power to do it on her own, or would need another's help. The outer cuts and wounds didn't seem like much, so she decided to do it on her own. She pointed to each of the various cuts and wounds and muttered a few spells, feeling each spell drain more and more energy from her. 

"Ky? Is she doing ok?" Hermione asked.

Kylie shook her head, her electric blue eyes filling with tears." She's lost a bit of blood. Her pulse is pretty weak, and her heart is having a hard time pumping blood.

"Remi?" Hermione questioned, "Do you think we could get some blood from her son?"

"I'll go ask him," Remi replied, "What is her blood type?"

"O negative." Kylie informed him. While hermione waited, she healed other small cuts and bruises that did not take much energy. A few minutes later Remi reentered the room, this time with a few pints of blood.

"Remi, give her the blood," hermione ordered, her voice quavering with the fear of losing a patient for the first time. Remi injected the blood into a few various veins, but Mrs. Malfoy just seemed to get steadily worse and worse.

"Could it be a curse?" Kylie asked, as she checked the patient's heartbeat and pulse.

"No," Remi replied, continuing to inject blood into Narcissa's veins, "We checked her for cursed before we began healing her." Hermione gently pushed a few platinum blondish-gray hairs off Narcissa's already pale face, and raised her wand to try and give Narcissa a little longer to live. Remi stopped her.

"She's almost gone," he noted, gesturing towards Narcissa's chest, which was barely even moving. He then pressed the wand tip above Narcissa's heart, and Hermione knew what she had to do. A tear fell from her eye as she muttered the spell. Narcissa's chest fell, emptying itself of air, never to breathe again.

"Remi," Hermione asked, trying not to sob, "Will you go tell Mr. Malfoy that.. that…." Remi nodded, and walked out of the room, trying to keep his composure. Hermione gently arranged Mrs. Malfoy's beautiful hair around her shoulders, allowing the tears to flow freely form her heart. Remi came back a few minutes later, looking totally flustered.

"Where's Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, wiping her face clean of tears.

"He went up there," Remi stated, gesturing towards the stairs. Hermione looked at Remi as if he was nuts.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No," Remi replied, "He walked off the second that I told him his mother was dead."

"Ky, will you take these?" Hermione asked, setting down a hairnet, her hair was as frizzy as ever, and a surgical mask. (A.N. I have no clue what these things are actually called. It's the thing that doctors wear over their mouth to prevent germs from escaping.) Kylie nodded picking up the items, but hermione did not notice; she was already on her way up the stairs. Hermione hurried further up the stairs, wondering why she even bothered.

"Malfoy never did seem like that kind of person," she thought, "too cold, to selfish, and too 'I am the only thing that matters to me'."

"But people change," Hermione admitted, jumping over the last step, and onto the roof. There, she saw a figure cloaked in black, wi9th platinum blonde hair that curled ever so slightly and moved with the slightest breeze.

"How odd," Hermione thought, "His hair was always plastered to the back of his head when he was in Hogwarts."

The figure took a step forward this time having only air beneath his foot. Hermione realized what he was doing, and immediately raced over to him, grabbing his wrist firmly. She hoped she had enough strength to keep him on the roof and ward off any spells he sent her way. Hermione tightened her grip on her wand as Malfoy turned around suddenly, but nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

* * *

Draco spun around, realizing that his hand was being gripped by none other than Hermione Granger, the healer. He spotted the deep red bloodstains covering her pink and orange robe, and immediately assumed that it was that of his mother's. The reminder of Narcissa's painful fate was too much for Draco. 

He collapsed into Hermione's arms, sobbing. Hermione, having no clue what to do, just stood there in awe at the turn of events. She placed one had on each of his shoulders, and eased him to his feet. Once she was sure that he wouldn't collapse the second she removed her hands.

She started down the stairs, turning around every two second, to make sure Malfoy was following her, which he was, in a robotic manner, as if he had no control over his own body. Once they reached the end of the staircase, they continued walking, this time heading towards the exit/entrance of St. Mungos.

"Hermione," Remi called, poking his head out of the room as she walked past, "You have other patients waiting."

"I'll be there in a second," Hermione assured, "Wait for me inside." Remi nodded, retreating into the room. Hermione continued until she reached the door, and Malfoy did the same. Hermione turned around so she could she his face.

"Draco," she reprimanded, sounding a bit like a mother, "Don't let me catch you trying to jump off a building again," Hermione tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. She leaned in towards him, and gently caressed his cheek with her lips, leaving a faint imprint of two lipstick-lined lips, softening her harsh words. She turned away and flounced off, this time leaving Draco in awe.

* * *

**I'll give you a cookie if you review! ) plz don't flame… or I wont give you a cookie! **

**Muhahahahahaaaa …. Hee hee! **

**Mega**


End file.
